


Twisted History

by blushingninja



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirit and Stein room together during their time as students at the DWMA, which leads to an interesting situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted History

**Author's Note:**

> My first Soul Eater fic, although there are more to come. I was chatting with the lovely SocialDegenerate about what a great yaoi pairing Stein and Spirit make, we promptly named it "Franken Spirit" though I'm not sure what the fandom calls it. Please Enjoy

Spirit dropped the box in a corner and stared around the room, it wasn't much but the two bedroom, one bath was going to be home for the next couple of years, so he might as well get used to it. Striding over to the window, he tugged at the latch, his breath held as he watched the old rusted metal snapped under his hand. Well, he thought placing the now broken latch atop another pile of boxes that's a great start. A knock shook him from his thoughts, leaning against the doorway was Franken Stein, his weapon meister, his room mate and his pain in the arse. But it'd been like that for years, studying under Lord Death at the academy was no easy feat and although Stein was younger and less experienced then most meisters he excelled under the lessons and teaching environment offered, and even more under practical violence. Spirit wasn't quite sure why he felt compelled to have the silver haired young man as his meister, however their soul wavelengths did connected perfectly.  
“I'm having this room” Spirit put his foot down to emphasise the point, “it's the only one with a window.” Stein looked around the small room and shrugged.  
“That's fair,” he blinked from behind his glasses and pushed himself off the door frame “I'll have the other one.” Narrowing his eyes Spirit followed the taller man from his newly claimed room.  
“You gave that up far to easily, why? Is there something wrong with that room?” Stein stood at the bench of the small kitchenette shared with the dinning and living area.  
“No, you like the sunlight more then I do, why should I need a window?” Spirit frowned, pacing back to his room, he walked along the walls, floor boards, then back to the single broken window, checking to ensure there was no mould, or cracks, anything at all suspicious. Finishing his inception, he slid down the wall, elbows on his knees, taking a moment of calm. Inhaling deeply he stopped mid breath, yelling through the wall at his new room mate.  
“You aren't smoking are you?” There was silence.  
“No” came a drawn out reply. Spirit rocked his head against the wall, less then fifteen minutes in their place and Stein had already broken at least two of the rental requirements. Spirit hadn't expected his partner to keep all of the seemingly (to him) pointless rules set in place by the rental agency, but fifteen minutes? That had to be a record. Standing Spirit slammed the door, none to gentle just to inform Stein of what he thought of his smoking and the most probable cause for them not getting their bond back once their education was over and they moved out. Turning back to his window, Spirit looked out to the walk way beneath him. It was one of the busy key paths leading to the city centre of Death City, as the evening began to set in people were retreating from the shopping districts and heading for their homes in the outer suburbs. Maybe I should let him have this room Spirit thought, pushing the frame of the window in an attempt to get it open, at least it would have some ventilation when he smoked.  
“Need a hand?” The voice behind him caused Spirit to jump, Stein had silently entered the room, opened the door, then closed it behind him. Spirit snapped. Reaching out he grabbed a fist full of the younger man's shirt.  
“Look here you, we're going to set down some ground rules. Okay? One; fucking knock and wait before entering. That's just common sense.” He pushed Stein back, brushing his hand down on his pants as if handling something nasty. Stein blinked, titling his head slightly to the side.  
“Should I write this down?” Spirit raised his hands in frustration,  
“Why the fuck did I think this was a good idea?” Taking his frustrations out on the window, Spirit shouldered the glass and wood softly, feeling it give slightly. Pushing again, he noticed Stein come in beside him.  
“Senpai, I don't think that's a good idea” Frowning over his shoulder Spirit pushed against the window again, only to feel the wood give out completely. His entire upper half slipping out the opening as the window frame broke from it's hinges and perilously dangled over the walk way. Letting out a straggled cry, Spirit yanked himself back inside, staring at the damage as Stein moved forward, leaning out of the window to tug the frame clean off its hinges. Placing the now useless frame against the wall, the silver haired man met his red haired companion's eyes.  
“I told you so, the hinges were completely rusted, they'd snap the minute any pressure was applied to them.” Walking out, Stein left the door open, as Spirit leant into the window ledge and scoffed at the damage, screw Stein's smoking, that window was coming straight out of his share of the rent. Cursing he kicked the frame, watching the glass shake in its holder, kneeling he picked it up and tried to set it back in the window.  
“It's no use, just tape one of your packing boxes over the hole, we'll get it fixed later.” Stein had reappeared, two beers in hand, with a pack of cigarettes. Spirit sighed, ditching the window he took the unopened beer, twisting it opening, and hearty taking a swig, he cringed remembering they hadn't plugged their fridge it yet. Offering the it to Stein, they chinked bottles.  
“To moving?” Spirit suggested, watching Stein trying to up his toast.  
“To Senpai's window breaking ability” Spirit laughed in mocking falsetto, muttering;  
“Senpai's window breaking blah blah blah, shut up!” Stein grinned, watching Spirit snatch the packet of cigarettes from his hand, sitting down beside the broken window, Spirit raised a hand silently requesting Stein's lighter. Joining his friend on the floor, Stein lit up his and Spirit cigarette, relaxing against the wall, warm beer hanging loosely from his hand.  
Inhaling deeply Stein allowed the strong nicotine to run through his veins, settling his racing mind and jittery soul wavelength. Alcohol would help to further dull the effects of his excitement and over stimulation, coming from moving and being so physical close to Spirit. Spirit sat up suddenly, peeking his head over the broken window sill, staring out at the darken evening, the grinning moon overhead taking the sun's place.  
“I wonder...” Stein heard the redhead say before a sicken hacking noise came from Spirit's chest, followed by a wet spitting splash. Raising an eyebrow Stein joined Spirit's face level on the sill.  
“Did you really just spit at someone?” Spirit's face broke into an evil grin.  
“Yesh” he said proudly “though it didn't seem to hit” Stein pulled a face.  
“Really Senpai? Why? That's disgusting” Spirit sniffed, taking a drag from his cigarette.  
“Nonsense, beside in this dark, no one is going to know where it came from.” Stein looked down, he was right, the street lights acted much like stage lights, blocking out all view from two stories up. The people below could maybe tell the general direction, but beyond that they would remain anonymous.

“Look here comes someone else, your turn” Spirit elbowed Stein lightly, chugging his beer in the same motion. “Do it, quick before they get too far away.” Leaning up on his knees Stein cleared his throat, spitting swiftly at the nameless, unsuspecting citizen of Death City.  
“Ewww, dirty little shit!” Regardless of their invisible status from several stories up, both Stein and Spirit ducked, laughing into their hands as the man below them raged and cursed, his words growing further and further away as he wandered up the street.  
“Nice shot” Spirit stood, stretching as he walked out of the room to retrieve another beer as Stein sipped his quietly.  
While it hadn't been nice to spit on that person, it certain roused his interest. Whether it was the unsuspecting nature of his prey, his overall success in targeting it, or that Spirit approved, Stein wasn't aware, he just knew it felt good.  
Returning Spirit glanced around his room,  
“It'll take some work, turning this place into a real room, you know a love shack” he winked at his still sitting room mate, “but once it's done, it'll be pussy central.” Stein shook his head.  
“Talking like that will score you no points with women, you're far to perverted Senpai” Spirit sniffed, stubbing out his smoke on the bottom of his shoe, before tossing it out the open window.  
“I wouldn't be telling the ladies that of course, geez no one would talk to me if I spoke like that,” Stein frowned.  
“Then why do you talk to me like that?” Spirit shrugged.  
“You're my meister after all, and beside who are you going to tell?” Stein opened his mouth to respond, but Spirit did have a point. Who would he tell? Someone at the academy? Marie? That was laughable. Shifting his shoulders against the wall, Stein went to stand, flicking his cigarette out the window, following Spirit's action.  
“I suppose you're right” he paused, watching Spirit watch him “what?” Spirit's blue eye's had narrowed, the beer had yet to take an effect on his senses enough for him no to know something was off with his meister.  
“Feeling alright Stein?” Nodding Stein went to leave, only to yet again have his clothing assaulted by Spirit. “Seriously, you feel off?” Touching a hand to Stein's forehead as if checking a temperature Spirit sought out the younger man's soul wavelength, feeling it strong and flicking under the man's skin.  
The hot flesh under Spirit's hand creased as Stein frowned, pulling away.  
“I'm fine, as you can tell Senpai, now if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to try out the shower.” Leaving the room, the door was quietly and calmly closed. Spirit frowned, flexing his hand still warm from Stein's skin, he wasn't fine, he was jumpy, uncomfortable, maybe the spitting gag had been a bad idea. Spirit had spent the last three years watching Stein, learning his ways and actions, he knew the man possibly better then he knew himself. Stein was a genius, sure that was simply fact, but the guy was also an A grade nutjob, a violent fuse attached to a barrel of gunpowder just waiting to explode. The only question which puzzled Spirit was would it be a slow burn along a wire fuse or a quick, short burst of fire and brimstone. Turning back to his now constantly opened window Spirit finished his beer and set about setting up his futon for the first night in his new home. 

Must get it off, water pounded his face as Stein pushed his hair out of his eyes, no matter how hard he scrubbed the feeling of Spirit's hand remained. The soft weight upon his forehead, the valuable area so close to his face, his brain and yet Spirit had simply pushed past all personal protocol and boundaries to check him. Punching a fist against the wall of the tiny crucible, barely big enough for his height and shoulders. Stein soaped his hands running them through his shock of hair, scrapping blunt nails along his forehead, pain momentarily ridding him of Spirit's lingering concern. Washing the suds from his hair and twisting the taps hard enough to snap, the shower head still dripped. Biting his lip near to draw blood Stein cussed, everything was out to piss him off tonight. Towelling dry roughly, he knocked his elbow in the tiny quarters, and dressed quickly. Sneaking from the bathroom, in case Spirit was still awake, or enough so to ambush and question him again, or worse touch him. But Spirit was no where to be seen, the door of his room remained closed as Stein had left it. Exhaling in relief Stein entered his own room, collapsing on an untidy pile of clothes he'd tipped from one of the many boxes stack in his new room. Burying his face into a jacket, Stein tried to relax the tightness from his shoulders unsuccessfully, stupid Spirit and his caring emotions. Sitting up suddenly, Stein placed his hand over the place Spirit's had sat, it felt so different, not only cooler, but small, more slender. But there were more subtle differences, on a physical level that he couldn't define. Standing up, Stein silently paced from his room, finding his way to Spirit's quarters without a light. Pausing to at least think about knocking before entering, Stein slipped inside. 

As he'd suspected, Spirit was asleep, shirtless, and face down on a make-shift futon, his shoulder length red hair sprayed out on his bare back. Stein paused for a moment, admiring the soft, pale perfection that was a natural red-head’s complexion. Kneeling at first Stein then found himself laying down on face level with Spirit's sleeping form. He looked calm, relaxed, completely lost in sleep, it was enchanting, intoxicating. Reaching out Stein carefully took Spirit's limp hand, feeling the steady thump of his weapon's pulse through the thin skin, Stein then placed it on his forehead. Feeling the hot sensation from before, but now with more time and freedom to dissect the sensation. Such as a slight rough callous on the older man's thumb resting on his temple and the light sheer of sweat that pearled along his forehead due to the heat of the skin contact. Stein inhaled quietly, feeling his previous restlessness dull simply for the physical feeling. Shivering as a breeze rolled in from the broken window Stein allowed himself a smile, the first night in their new home might not have been such a failure after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also thank you to my wonderful boyfriend who came up with the title! Good to see there is a yaoi fangirl in even the straightest of men LOL


End file.
